


Why Larfleeze Looks Different in GLTAS

by ArgentDandelion



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Analysis, Character Study, Gen, Nonfiction, art analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDandelion/pseuds/ArgentDandelion
Summary: Teaser: In this article, the reader learns that Larfleeze is an iguana-wolf, not a horse, Larfleeze’s liver is in his ribcage, and why Larfleeze is really hard to cosplay.
Kudos: 2





	Why Larfleeze Looks Different in GLTAS

**Introduction:**

_(Larfleeze Christmas Special Larfleeze on the left; GLTAS Larfleeze on the right)_

* * *

In the comics (or at least the Christmas Special), Larfleeze has very humanlike proportions.  
As one can tell by the unfortunately hyper-muscular DC style he is depicted in, all his muscles are in human proportions. (if exaggerated) He has five fingers, a rarity for bestial-looking characters and drawn characters in general, [sternocleidomastoid neck muscles](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSternocleidomastoid_muscle%23Cultural_significance&t=ZGYzMGJiMzQwMzI4MTFjYWU2MTA5NWFlODZlMjQyMzc1YWUwNTk2OSx2WHVqSEQ2RA%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F55104324719%2Fwhy-larfleeze-looks-different-in-gltas&m=1), (like mammals, including humans) feet exactly like human feet, and even, ah…a clear indication that whatever reproductive appurtenances he has is quite like that of a human male. (It’s unlikely that’s just a fat deposit.)  
If it wasn’t for his clawed hands and head, he would be indistinguishable from an adult male human.

I favor GLTAS’s depiction of Larfleeze. There, the other parts of Larfleeze’s body reflect his non-humanoid face.Furthermore, GLTAS-Larfleeze’s face, if it must be compared to an animal, is more like that of an iguana than a horse. GLTAS-Larfleeze’s larger, wider, toothier mouth may represent or more easily express his greed. (In the comics, Larfleeze’s greed is compared to hunger, and logically hunger is associated with the mouth.)

* * *

**Thesis: Larfleeze’s design is different in relation to the Christmas special issue for the following reasons:  
to better depict Larfleeze as an alien,  
to make him seem more bestial,  
and to make him an object of pity.**

* * *

**To better depict Larfleeze as an alien:** In the Larfleeze Christmas special, Larfleeze is practically a muscular, adult male human with claw-like fingernails and a horse-like head.  
In GLTAS, his body structure differs much more from a human, to the point mere makeup and prosthetics would not suffice for depicting his design. (such as in a Star Trek-like program)

This is because he differs from a human not only externally, but internally—his very musculoskeletal system differs from a human in several ways.

Furthermore, his proportions are probably outright impossible for a human to achieve. 

As one can see in the above image, Larfleeze’s abdomen is much narrower than his upper body. These proportions give his body an upside-down, isosceles-triangle profile no human has, and for good reason: human organs, such as the liver (which is especially large) wouldn’t fit in such a body.

* * *

 **To make him more bestial:** Larfleeze is arguably more bestial-looking than Kilowog. Larfleeze has doglike lips, a long snout, nostrils that are farther apart than Kilowog’s nostrils, pointed teeth, a neck attached to the body from the back of the skull and not the underside, and legs that are not upright.

Though Kilowog is obviously alien, as a main character his design should enable him to express a wide range of emotions and invoke emotional response in the audience.  
While Larfleeze is also capable of emoting, he’s not supposed to be a main character or even a “good guy”, so he keeps a bestial look.

If he is bestial, that also is symbolism for his greed. Wolves, symbolically speaking, are greedy. While Larfleeze cannot be described as a wolf except in the vaguest sense, he does have fur, doglike lips, and a toothy mouth. Those are the most essential parts of a wolf, symbolism-wise.  
Wolves are also (again, symbolically) vicious, and it’s implied that Larfleeze killed all the other Orange Lanterns.

* * *

 **Object of pity:** For all Larfleeze’s power, his hunched, crouching posture when upright, and to a greater extent his quadrupedal posture, makes him much shorter than the protagonists. Consequently, he doesn’t seem adult, or equal to them.  
This perception is further bolstered by Larfleeze’s childlike immaturity, lack of restraint, tendency to throw tantrums, and undignified behavior.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/) on July 10, 2013. Feel free to comment on this article there or here.


End file.
